taibanersotfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:Infobox Creature/Documentation
Notes Usage Infobox Creature is used to describe the various creatures in Tibia. You should copy the words in the dashed box on the right onto a new creature page, and fill in all parameters when possible. If you don't know what a certain parameter does, look it up in the table below. If you still have questions, you can always leave a message on the talk page. This should be copied and pasted onto the page, and parameters should be filled in. }|GetValue= } | name = | hp = | exp = | ratio = | summon = | convince = | illusionable = | creatureclass = | primarytype = | secondarytype = | isboss = | isarenaboss = | abilities = | pushable = | pushobjects = | maxdmg = | immunities = | physicalDmgMod = | holyDmgMod = | deathDmgMod = | fireDmgMod = | energyDmgMod = | iceDmgMod = | earthDmgMod = | drownDmgMod = | hpDrainDmgMod = | behaviour = | sounds = | notes = | location = | strategy = | loot = }} Parameters Parameter Explanation name The name of the creature, it has to be exact and singular (Wolf, not Wolves). When you upload an image, it has to be named exactly like this, with the .gif extension. hp, exp Numbers only. If you don't know the numbers, use ?'. ratio Use 3 decimal numbers. If you don't know the numbers, use '?. If the creature does not give experience, use '--'. summon, convince Numbers only. If you don't know the numbers, use ?'. If the creature can not be summoned and/or convinced, use '--'. illusionable "yes" if Creature Illusion works on this creature. creatureclass The large-order class of this creature primarytype The primary creature type of this creature secondarytype The secondary creature type of this creature isboss "yes" if this creature is a boss. isarenaboss "yes" if this creature is a boss in the Arena. abilities List what attacks it uses, if it heals, if it can paralyze, etc. pushable Whether a creature can be pushed. (Yes or No) pushobjects Whether a creature will push objects. (Yes or No) maxdmg maximum damage of the monster in one turn ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use '? ). immunities You can write all special immunities here. As far as I know those are: Invisibility, Paralysis, Drunkenness. The old life drain, drown and other damage types must be written into the damage modifier section (below) as percent values. physicalDmgMod Physical damage modifier. See Physical Damage and Damage_Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). holyDmgMod Holy damage modifier. See Holy Damage and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). deathDmgMod Death damage modifier. See Death Damage and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). fireDmgMod Fire damage modifier. See Fire Damage and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). energyDmgMod Energy damage modifier. See Energy Damage and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). iceDmgMod Ice damage modifier. See Ice Damage and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). earthDmgMod Earth damage modifier. See Earth Damage and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). drownDmgMod Drown damage modifier. See Drown Damage and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). hpDrainDmgMod Life Drain damage modifier. See Life Drain and Damage Modifiers ( Numbers only, if you don't know the value use 100%? ). behaviour Here you should add if the monster runs on low health, or keeps distance from its attackers. sounds The sounds a creature makes. Enclose the phrases in quotation marks (") and seperate multiple phrases with a semi-colon (eg: "Mmmm, bugs"; "Mmmm, dogs") notes Some notes about this creature strategy A short description of the strategies to be used when facing this monster. Seperate of for each vocation, if appropriate. location All the places this creature can be found at. loot The stuff which can be found in the dead body. Try to always use links. No need to add the Loot Statistics link, this is done automatically. immuneto Deprecated, don't use anymore. strongagainst Deprecated, don't use anymore. weakagainst Deprecated, don't use anymore.